Pinkie Pie: The Party Begins
by PrismaticCookie3635
Summary: Igneous and Cloudy find a home to raise their happy family. This tale covers what happens in little Pinkie's life before the rainboom and after till her life in Ponyville. Why did she move away? What was her childhood like? What about Granny Pie?
1. Unpacking the Rockfarm

"Oh it looks wonderful dear."

"Oh yes indidy I'd say you did a grand ole job son. This il be ah fine place ta start n raise a family."

"You really think so? I mean it just seemed like destiny what with Cloudy being so pregnant and me needing to make a good living before that cute little filly comes, it was just magic that this came on the market so cheap and wonderful."

"Awe sweetie it's perfect and you got a great deal; we even have enough to buy some supplies for the nursery."

"Alrighty you love birds let's get you moved in and ger to having that farm warmin filly shower party before that filly starts wanting out of there."

"Yes ma'am," both said in unison.

The three ponies began to grab boxes and bags from the cart and bring them into the farm house. The older pony, with her bright pink coat, light pink mane, and braided tail, keeping up with her young son quite well considering her age; where as his new wife and soon to be the mother of his fillies, was having a bit more trouble working around the bulge in her belly and the rapid kicking of the energetic filly inside her.

"Dear?" Cloudy said, exhausted and out of breath, sweat dripping down her grey coat, her turquoise mane a ratted mess. "I could really use a brre…." She began to say as she fell to the ground unconscious.

"Honey?!" Igneous said running to her side, "Honey! What's wrong!? Speak to me, c'mon wake up! Please! Stay with me, c'mon wake up sweetie. It's going to be fine," he spoke in a panic as worry flushed his face.

"Calm down boy! Everything will be fine; she's going to be alright," his mother said comfortingly as she trotted up as if nothing were a miss.

"But mother she's not responding! What if I have pushed her too much? What if I've hurt her, or the filly? Oh I'll never live with myself!"

"What did I tell you bout calling me mom? You gots ta get goin with Granny Pie else that youngin's gonna come out more confused than a stampeed of cattle stuck in the barn."

"Ok ok, but what about my possibly dying wife? If I lose them both it won't matter what I call you!"

"Oh, hush now, you never have been good under pressure. Such a drama queen you could be sometimes. Like when your brother used to…"

"Mom! Er… Granny Pie stay focused please?"

"They will be fine dear. You got the bed set up in the bedroom yet?"

"Yes I just finished; I was hoping to let Cloudy lay down for a bit so this sort of thing wouldn't happen."

"Well she'll get plenty of rest now. Okay let's get'er up to that comfy bed so she can sleep right."

The two gently hoisted Cloudy up on their backs so that she was still on her side, so as not to harm the filly growing inside her. They slowly made their way to the farm house and up the stairs to the bedroom. Igneous tucked his wife in lovingly and gently. The two then stepped quietly out of the room to give her some peace, and to finish the work of unpacking the cart.

"Now Granny Pie, you sure she's going to be alright? Should I call in a doctor? Ya'know just ta be safe?"

She looked at the strapping young stallion before her. Oh how much he reminded her of his father, same caring and loving character, same light brown coat like caramel, her favorite candy in the whole wide world, and the same shinny white mane like snow. She really hoped it wouldn't go to grey like his fathers had, from all the stresses of life, but only time would tell that. "She'll be just fine son. Once she's good n rested everything will be just peachy no need ta stress over nothin. Now let's finish this job so we can get to that paaarty!"

Igneous nodding knowing that his mother knew best when it came to these kinds of things, and parties of course. The two then trotted back to the cart to finish. He hoped to be done before Cloudy awoke; she would be so impressed to see everything set up and homely. It would assure them both that life her was going to be just fine, even wonderful!


	2. Pin The Tail On The Pony!

"Whew, finally done!" Granny Pie said as they trotted into the kitchen, everything unpacked and put away, "How about I stir us up some juice?"

"That sounds great, are ya hungry?" Igneous said cheerfully as he reached for the loaf of bread, "I'll make us some lunch, how about dandelion sandwiches?"

"Mhmmmmmmmm…Ma'favorite!" The two ponies turned to see Cloudy coming down the stairs, "That would be great dear, but let me do it. You two worked hard all day while I slept, it's really the least I could do to make you some lunch," she said meeting them in the kitchen.

"You sure deary? You gave Igneous quite a fright earlier, are you really up for makin everypony lunch? His lil'heart may give if ya faint again."

"I'm positive Granny."

"But honey! I don't think you should strain yourself in your condition," Igneous protested.

"First of all it's not a condition it's just a wonderful miracle. Second it's just lunch for a couple of ponies for heaven sake, I like ta think I'm still competent enough to handle some flowers and bread. They are dandelions not real lions."

"I could at least give you a hoof?"

"Now sweetie I love you but trust me, I'm fine. You two could use a break and it's really no trouble at all. Now both of you go sit down in the dining room and I won't listen to another word about it. That's final," she said sternly pushing them out of the kitchen.

"Alright Alright deary, we're going already!" Igneous and Granny went to the table and sat comfortably in their chairs.

"So Granny how has the planning coming along for that big unnecessary party you insist on throwing for us?"

"Just STUPENDOUS! There will be loads of things to do and eat, like games and music and dancing and we'll have your favorite sarsaparilla and lots of pinning!"

"Pinning? Mom do you mean planning…?" Igneous said very confused.

"Nope! Lots of pinning!"

"Dear," Cloudy called from the kitchen, " I think she means like pin-up decorations, like how much work it will be to decorate it as beautifully as we all know she will. You really do have a great talent for planning parties Granny Pie."

"I do darling but that's still not what I meant."

"Then what?" the both said confused.

"I've made up a brand new game to celebrate that soon to be, brand new little member of family," she said beaming with pride, "you take some paper and draw a picture of a pony with no tail"

"Why no tail?" Igneous interrupted.

"Let me finish, it will all make sense in the end. Sheesh there's just no patience or suspense with you ponies."

"Okay Okay I'll be quiet."

"Then you put that picture up on a wall with a clear path to it, we wouldn't want anypony to get hurt."

Cloudy brought the sandwiches and juice into them and sat down. Igneous and Cloudy only seemed to be more confused the more Granny Pie went on explaining.

"Then you have to make tail cut-outs, lots of them so everypony can play! Oh and there should be tape on those, so they stick n all that, then you line up everypony behind the great big ol'mountain of tails that you made with the tape on the ends and put a blindfold over the playing pony's eyes, oh ya you need a blindfold for that. Ya'll spin the playing pony once they are blind folded then hand them a tail and they have to find their way all dizzy and blind to the poster and try to stick the tail to the pony in the right place without peaking. The pony who gets the closest to the right place or maybe the funniest placement is the winner!" she took a deep breath, "and that my little ponies is PIN-THE-TAIL-ON-THE-PONY!"

"That … uh…sounds elabor.."

"That sounds Great Granny!" Cloudy said excitingly, interrupting her husband and almost falling off her seat, "I can't wait to play it at the party!"

"You followed all of that?"

"Well of course I did dear, didn't you? It's pretty simple but sounds super fun. I can't wait till this filly is out and big enough to learn how to play!"

"Whatever you say, it all sounded like a jumbled mess to me."

"Well maybe you should listen up more sonny."

"Yaya I know. Can we please eat now I'm starving and this looks delicious, plus Cloudy work so hard when she didn't need to, to make them, so this shouldn't go to waste."

"Oh dear, it was no trouble at all, I promise. Now that I'm well rested and all I'm just peachier than a plum in a peachy peacherific patch of plumness."

"I guess, I just worry about you and that filly. If I lost you, I ….. well I don't rightly know what I'd do without you."

"I know dear and I appreciate it but you need to just relax."

"Okay, I'll try to."

"Good, ta think if I had half as much energy as this little kicker," Cloudy said rubbing her belly, "we'd never have had this problem, heck I'd be jumping circles around you two." The three giggled at that, and then proceeded to eat and tell stories and laugh…in fact it was mostly laughter.


	3. Party of One Filly

Finally the day had arrived for the party. Unfortunately the little one had yet to decide to join the world and more importantly her family's celebration of her, but the party had a scheduled date and Granny Pie was determined to stay on schedule, even if her grandchild was not. Besides it was also a farm warming party and the farm was ready to be warmed by all those welcoming ponies.

Family and friends of family came from all over Equestria to celebrate the new family and their home, aunts and uncles from Manehatten, cousins from Canterlot, nieces and nephews from Fillidelphia, and grandparents from Las Pegasus, and so on and so on. Everypony was super excited to enjoy the company around them and start the party, most excited of all being Granny Pie, "Ah just can't wait to show everypony the new game ah've invented for your fill, or colt, even if she or he ain't here yet. Remind me to teach that little one manners and about how important it is to be on time especially to a party."

"I will ma, how you doing Cloudy? Its almost time to start the party, you about ready to go?" Igneous asked concerned, "Ma would you head down stairs and begin the party? We'll be down in just a minute."

"Sure thing sonny, I thought ya'd never ask!" she said heading out of the room and down the stairs.

"I'm fine dear, I'm just worried about this one," she said referring to her still growing stomach, "what kind of decedent of your mother would ever think to be late for, much less miss, a party? Especially one thrown in their honor?"

"Oh dear relax it's not like that baby knows this party is for it or even going on at all. It's not a choice it's just how the timing worked out."

"Trust me dear, it knows! Every time we talk about the party even in the itty bitty tiniest of tiny sense, it feels like the filly is jumping up and down in my stomach."

"Don't be silly, that's impossible it couldn't possi—" Igneous was suddenly interrupted by his wife moaning in pain and shock, "whoa! Whoa, what's wrong honey? What is it?" his heart filled with terror at the possibilities of something going wrong.

Unable to answer her husband through the pain, Cloudy began to fall to her knees, knowing the baby was finally coming. _Of course… it would choose the most inconvenient time,… but at least we know it wasn't… late for the… party.., or tried not… to be anyway. But what… about all… the… ponies waiting for …us downstairs and… there's no time… for… the hospital… oh dear. Igneous… stop worrying… its all fine… just… get… your… mother for heaven's sake! _She thought to herself through the surges of pain.

Igneous ran to the door and began frantically calling for his mother, not know what else he could do, "SOMEPONY PLEASE SEND HER! ANY PONY! PLEASE SOMETHING IS WRONG WITH CLOUDY!"

The crowed of ponies down stairs grew silent hearing the commotion going on above the. Some pony even turned the music off in attempts to hear better. All was still as they strained to hear Igneous' mumbled calls for help, well all but one pony. Granny Pie remained dancing happily in the center of the room, in her own little world one might say. She had remained completely unaware of the serious situation growing around her, "This sure is a great party Ah'd say, one of tha best Ah've thrown in ma life!" She said loudly to the pony next to her, drawing the attention of the room.

After a few minutes of no response, Igneous decided the only way his wife and future child were going to receive help is if he went downstairs to interrupt the party and get it himself. "Wait here honey, everything's going to be just fine." He said trying to convince himself mostly. She was in far too much pain to notice him or understand what he was saying to her. "I'll be right back with help!" he yelled back at her as he began out the door.

As he reached the bottom of the stairs he could not believe what he saw. Everypony was staring in shock at one pony dancing in the center of the room, as if they'd never seen anything like it before, and he had a pretty good idea of whom that dancing pony was. "Granny Pie!" he called with no response, aside from a couple of ponies next to him turning to look. "I swear Granny Pie! This is no time for your sill dancing and parting." He muttered to himself as he made his way through the crowd of ponies. "Granny!" he called once again as he reached the place where she was dancing.

This time she heard him, "Oh! Finally welcome to your party son!" she said still dancing completely oblivious to his serious tone, "isn't this a great party? Everypony is having a wonderful time. Ah think it's one of tha best parties Ah've ever thrown don'tcha think so too?"

"Moth…"

"Where is Cloudy by the way? Shouldn't she be here by now? She is carrying the guest of honor after all."

"But Granny…"

"Ah'll tell you what Ah sure love that mare of yours, but if that youngin grows up with poor manners, well it'll be her ta blame."

"Mother…" he said beginning to become annoyed and frustrated at not being able to get through to her.

"Don'tcha worry though Ah can fix that, for both of them. Now will ya'll go upstairs n get the guest of honor and its mother to come down already?"

"I'd love to mother but there's a bit of a problem."

"Oh?! What is it?" a look of terror flooded Granny Pie's face and she froze in place like a statue, "Oh dear! She doesn't like the party! Ah knew it that's why she won't come down isn't it? What doesn't she like?" she dashed off at light speed to the refreshment table before he could even blink, "is it the punch? I thought blue raspberry punch with strawberry straws was her favorite?!" she pleaded.

"No ma it's not…" he tried to say as she whipped past him to the DJ.

"Is it the music? Maybe she wants something more mellow in her condition or maybe rock to encourage that little one to come out and paaarrrrtaaaay? Or maybe some other type?"

"It's not the par…"

Again she dashed across the room so fast it seemed as though she was teleporting there. "It's this huge crowd of ponies isn't it? She's always been a bit shy…I know c'mon everypony let's take this party outside and play some games in the fresh air it'll be better for everypony anyway and it's such a nice day Ah can't believe Ah didn't think of it before!"

The crowd of ponies turned to her in confusion and slowly began to head outside. "No Granny Pie," Igneous finally said, stopping everypony in their tracks, "please just listen to me?"

"Oh…well if you insist on it we'll…" she stopped as everypony shhhhed her, they had been growing tired of the commotion and they too wanted to know what was going on with the beloved Cloudy Quartz.

Igneous ran up to his mother, "The real reason she has yet to come down has nothing to do with your wonderful party. She helped you plan it and she thinks it's great. It's because the baby is coming and we need your help. Cloudy is upstairs in a lot of pain and I don't know how to help or what to do. Since you couldn't hear me calling I came downstairs to get you."

Granny Pie gasped loudly and happily and then burst up the stairs before anypony knew what was happening, leaving her son and every other pony very confused and stunned in silence.

* * *

I hope everypony is enjoying the story so far. Sorry it has been slow going, but please feel free to give advise and such, I'd greatly appreciate your ideas. Also for those of you who do not already know, if you are enjoying this story I have also begun writing one about Applejack as well starting when Applebloom is born. I plan to write stories for like this for all the main 6 as well as Princesses Luna and Celestia and maybe one on Discord and Spike as an egg before Twilight. If you have ideas on how to write those I'd be glad to hear them as well. Thank you.


End file.
